Insomniac Beauty
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: It goes to show that not everything, or everyone, is as they seem. That doesn't go to say that that's a bad thing. Short, sweet, and rather fluffy. Might turn into a series of drabbles in the future. Creek


**Well, this has been sitting in my documents, complete, for some time, and I figured why not put it up and offset the diritier (and probably worse xD) stuff I might, or might not, be putting up tonight or tomorrow? :D**

**I'm seriously considering just doing a bunch of short stories and adding them to this. But, I shall see... I haven't gotten much for my SP things yet, but I've just started. I've got lots coming. This right here isn't my greatest, but I finished the idea so that's something. Please let me know what cha think **

* * *

><p><strong>~Insomniac Beauty~<strong>

At first it was only assumed that Tweek Tweak never got any sleep what with how he constantly drank coffee and with how sometimes the littlest movement made him jump out of his skin.

It was also then assumed that when he did actually sleep he'd be as twitchy and jittery as when he was awake for that's how everyone had always seen him.

Being so, that was what Craig had somewhat expected if and when he ever saw the teen at rest.

So he had truly been unprepared when Tweek came over and fell asleep on his bed.

When said boy had come over to study for history together he'd had just that in mind, studying. They did so, Craig choosing to sit on his bedroom floor and Tweek sitting on his bed, and that was how it was for a good half an hour. They went over the timeline of events, vocabulary, specific parts that would be on the test, blah, blah, etc. Everything was as planned.

When they'd decided to silently study for a bit he'd turned away from his bed slightly. Some time passed before he realized Tweek was unusually quiet, hearing no page turning or most of all any little winces of inner terror, and no longer was his back turned did he turn to see the rather surprising sight.

It appeared that Tweek was slumbering peacefully away, right on his bed, in his bedroom…

Out of all the reactions he could have had, the selfish feeling that he was probably one of the only few to see this struck home immediately for some reason. It was pivotal after all; no one would think such an absolutely paranoid, coffee addicted person would ever catch a wink, let alone not in the comforts of their own home.

Craig had gotten to his feet just to see if this was in fact true, that Tweek had miraculously dozed off here of all places. He'd stepped away from his textbook to see precisely what he hadn't anticipated whatsoever.

Tweek _was_ in fact sleeping, his eyes were really closed just as he'd seen from the floor, but it was something else that had stunned him even more once he'd gotten closer.

His fellow classmate was completely motionless. Those assumptions had been _completely_ wrong.

Craig's brows had risen at the whole idea of it, which was probably a sight to see seeing as he was known to be the most stoic student at school. He stared at his friend, seeming entranced by his gentle breathing and inert form.

He couldn't stop looking either. He stood there by his bed just watching the boy.

Even though he knew it was ridiculous of him do so, his feet just wouldn't move.

It was because of how Tweek looked.

His body was nearly perfectly horizontal, legs extended out and back flat on the mattress. His ankles were crossed beside an open textbook, and his arms were folded over his chest where his small hands were set atop each other right above his heart.

Everything about the way he slept was the embodiment of peace.

Tweek's face contrasted even more against his waking life. Instead of being drawn tight with nerves and unsureities it was relaxed, calm. Nothing was tense at all, not his sandy eyebrows or his rosy lips or even his shoulders.

His messy bright golden hair was splayed on the pillow just in a way that it was akin to an angel's halo. Even the way his pale skin seemed to glow in the whitish light coming from the window added to the utter serenity he was emitting.

Tweek was just simply beautiful.

Craig watched him for quite some time, watching his slender hands rise and fall with each breath. He watched, and he waited for him to move, for any sort of twitch. This lack of movement was unprecedented. It was a known fact that the boy was an insomniac because of his spastic ways and caffeine addiction, Tweek had told people himself. Yet there wasn't a single, tiniest stir.

It was then, after an immeasurable amount of time, which the corners of Tweek's lips had pulled up just the slightest.

Amazing.

Tweek was in his own tranquil world.

Craig got down on his knees beside his friend, his dark eyes still locked on the contours of the blonde's face. He could feel his heart thud in his chest with the silence that still enveloped the room. It felt heavier than usual though, his heart.

Just by seeing Tweek in this state he truly knew he was special to him. As weird as it was for him to admit, it was true.

He'd known for quite awhile now that he cared for Tweek deeply, more than a friend should anyway. He wasn't sure how, but now it seemed amplified with this other side of him. He felt like he knew more about him than anyone now, he felt closer to him. After all, Tweek wouldn't just fall asleep anywhere, that had to mean something too.

Craig had now found all the beauty in Tweek. Sure, unintentionally, but he just hadn't been actively searching for it. He had always been unsure about having feelings toward another guy. About wanting to touch another guy, which was _the gayest_ thing to do after all. No matter what he tried to reason with himself, he couldn't shake it, and now he had to face it.

It was time that he showed it, that he expressed it and unleashed these building emotions because he just couldn't hold them back any longer. It was time Tweek knew of this revelation as well, because there was no other way to do it without him knowing.

He leaned over and covered those rosy lips with his own in a deep, lingering kiss.

That brief contact made him _so_ happy.

In what seemed the instant the dark-haired teen pulled away, Tweek's eyes shot open. He bolted upright, Craig moving away just in time not to get head-butted, and made a strangled gasp. His wide hazel eyes looked to the other as if they'd grown three heads and slapped him with a fish.

"W-What was t-that?" He exclaimed, that short period of rest hardly toned down how wild with unneeded panic his voice sounded.

Craig merely blinked. Well, perhaps Tweek hadn't been all that asleep after all. Damn.

Whatever, it didn't matter whether the blond had been fully out or not. He got to do what he's wanted to do, or more what _needed _to be done, and therefore got the answers he was looking for. Simple as that.

And given what would be an awkward situation for others, Craig responded monotonously with exactly what he thought in the most natural, nonchalant manner. "You looked like Sleeping Beauty. I was watching you and that's what I thought. So I kissed you so you'd wake up."

That was pretty much it, couldn't argue with that really, right?

After staring incredulously at him, Tweek rose up onto his palms, rather shakily at that, and sat up on the bed with his legs over the side. He looked thoughtfully down at his feet, his brows knitting and his eyes still showing chaotic emotions bordering his usual anxiety. Craig stood up from his crouched position and joined his twitchy companion, appearing rather unconcerned as usual.

A strained few seconds passed before Tweek started fidgeting. "Does-ack- what does this mean…?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

There wasn't a speck of any disgust or dislike in his tone or body, and that was more than reassuring enough for Craig. "I liked it," he admitted easily, shrugging.

"Huh?" Those wide toffee-like orbs faced him, and it was then that he realized how petite the boy was as he gazed down at him.

"I liked it," he repeated.

They stared at another, just a few inches from each other's face. Craig watched Tweek's gaze dart searchingly to both of his eyes. Normally Tweek wouldn't be seeing much in his bland expression, but unknowingly to Craig, his features radiated the still swarming, warm feelings of glee he held inside, though it was just the smallest quirk of his lips and gleam in his eyes.

Gripping the sheets for dear life for security and assurance, Tweek quickly leaned up and captured the other's lips with his own. This kiss seemed to last longer, the blond pulling away slowly, but this time it was Craig who was surprised, slightly that is.

When he sat back again, Tweek made a small gasp of realization and blushed furiously. Covering his mouth he mumbled, "Oh Jesus…"

He glanced back towards the other to see him still just watching, this time with more of a pleased look.

"I… I liked it too," Tweek finally squeaked out, tightly clenching his eyes closed with his own embarrassing revelation and in fear of Craig laughing at him or the ceiling falling onto them because it doesn't get any crazier when your friend kisses you…

What made it really insane was that it was Craig Tucker. He wasn't really a people person. Simple and boring was his way of life. He always had a flat expression and was the uncaring type. Being so, Craig only smirked every so often, so it had been assumed that he was a cruel person incapable of being compassionate or sensitive, though Tweek had never really believed that.

When he finally peeked up at him, he saw something that was perhaps even crazier than a sudden kiss though.

Craig was smiling warmly at him.

To say his heart surged with delight would be an understatement, because he was sure it had reacted so epically that it dropped straight down into his gut.

Yet despite this, Tweek just smiled right on back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for my first K+ story! My perverted mind has been shamed upon… ;A;<strong>


End file.
